


Merciless Vindication

by 1478963255



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blood, Choking, Dubious Consent, Enemies, F/M, Pain, Rape, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 21:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1478963255/pseuds/1478963255
Summary: Byleth has defeated the Adrestian Empress, Edelgard. He can't hold back from battering her body and beating her, asking why she manipulated and brainwashed her classmates - his former students. He can't forgive her and tries to torture her in the sickest way he can imagine, but she nauseatingly, enjoys it.F/M relationship. Explicit violence, choking, blood and some rape. Some OOC Edelgard where she is truly evil and cold-hearted. Anonymous request.





	Merciless Vindication

Byleth stared down at Edelgard. She was on her knees before him, head hung, still gripping onto the twisted handle of Aymr and trying to push herself back onto her feet. Her stared down at her with contempt and kicked at her axe.

“How could you?” Byleth said.

She tried desperately to push herself up from the floor. Rain had begun to fall, and the droplets rolled down the back of her dress and armour, seemingly blending in with the tears threatening to spill over and down her face. The rainwater diluted the blood staining the marble beneath her hand, but it was not enough to wash away the sins she had committed.

Lifting her head weakly just enough, she could see the bodies of her army scattered across the battlefield. They were grotesquely twisted, eyes still wide open in terror and their innards spilling out into the mud. Stomach were shredded, necks and throat slit, arrows buried so deeply they perhaps could never be removed from the bodies of those who were so dedicated to her before.

And yet here she was, defeated. The Empress of Adrestia on her hands and knees before her ‘beloved’ old professor.

“You _bitch._ How _could you?_” Byleth repeated.

A sinister snicker passed Edelgard’s pale lips. She was shaking with exhaustion, but she was trying her damnedest not to collapse before the man who had beaten her.

“As if you could ever understand,” she said, throat dry, voice rasping. She could hear Byleth rumbling with fury above her and could see his sword quiver in the corner of her eye. If only he would cut her down with it now, it would have spared her suffering. But he was not so gracious.

“Do you even know what you’ve _done?_”

“Hah… do you?”

Byleth bristled and kicked her face as hard as he could. The tip of his shoe shattered into the left side of her jaw and he sent her sprawling. She rolled on the ground and coughed, feeling the swell in her mouth though, thankfully, it didn’t feel broken. Blood spattered across her chin and bled between her teeth. The rain poured across her face and she could now stare up at her professor’s blazing green eyes.

“I saved everyone.”

_“Did you?”_

Byleth’s mouth tightened and he kicked her again. She cried out in pain and let out an empty hollow laugh, the cold wet marble searing against her burning face. Tears fell freely though she wasn’t sure Byleth could even tell she was crying. She had never seen him so angry: his eyes were ignited, burning with an anger she could positively feel radiating from him. His hand on his Sword of the Creator was shaking, probably trying to hold himself back from cutting her head clean off right then and there.

“I saved who I could. I saved those who _you_ betrayed.”

She laughed darkly. “Did you really? Did you really save them when you cut through them mercilessly?”

“It was better than what you were doing! You _manipulated_ them, you _brainwashed_ them and made them believe in a false future that could never have existed!”

“And so you thought it best to kill them? To murder your old students?”

Byleth moved around her and threw his sword aside. It clattered coldly against the marble, forgotten and unneeded. This was something he had to use his hands for. He wanted to feel her skin against his when he drove his fist into her temple, he wanted to see that delicate white canvas bloom purple and red with blood and bruises. He hammered into her face uncaringly, only stopping when his knuckles started to throb.

She was truly battered. Her eyes were swelling painfully, her lip and nose bled and she was sure her jaw was misaligned by now. Still, she smiled weakly at her old professor.

“Tell me,” she croaked. “Do you remember Bernadetta’s scream when I set that hill on fire?”

“You fucking _monster,_” Byleth snarled, gripping the collar of her dress and yanking her face up to meet his. “She didn’t deserve that: _none of them_ deserved what you did to them!”

“And you still believe the Church to be the pious and almighty caring institution that will save Fodlan? What did Rhea say to you to get you to believe her lies? What did she do to you, Professor?”

Edelgard let out a laugh and let her head roll back, weak in her professor’s cruel grip. He wanted to kill her, he wanted to torture her and make her bleed over and over again, as many times and for as long as he could to make her pay for everything she had.

“This war exposed the church and it’s corruption, quashing every little bit of power from the territories,” she said again. Byleth stared at her, nostrils flared, her blood spattered against his cheeks and the rain could not shift it. 

“And your corruption? What you did to your friends – _our_ friends? What about Hubert?” Byleth snarled in her face, yanking and shaking her violently. “What about Hubert? He died for you!”

“He served his purpose. He couldn’t have wanted a better death.”

Byleth shook his head incredulously and threw her back onto the ground as if disgusted with her. Her head hit the marble and she winced. Trying to open her swollen eyes to stare at Byleth “You’re a fucking monster.”

“And what are you, professor?”

Together, they sat in the rain. Edelgard’s weakened body was submerged in blood and water but she didn’t care anymore; she had lost the will to fight back long ago. Byleth’s hands were shaking with fury and he let out a choked sob, jaw trembling, staring at his hands as if he didn’t know what to do anymore.

“What now, professor?”

Byleth lifted his head slowly. Edelgard stared at the thundering black clouds above, letting her heavy eyes slide shut. “Will you kill me?”

“I should.”

“But you will not.”

“… not yet.”

Edelgard nodded and breathed a sigh through her nose. She knew he would torture her: he was as the corrupt as the church he served, wanting to prolong her suffering as much as he could, to fit his ideal of ‘justice’. Byleth sobbed beside her, curling in on himself and he pulled at his hair, whimpering, victorious in battle and defeated in soul.

“Why Edelgard?”

“You ask that now?” She laughed.

Byleth sat back upright and crawled up her body in a frenzied state, like an animal, and wrapped his cold gauntlets around her throat. Her eyes blew open and she choked as his palm put direct pressure against her windpipe though she didn’t move to stop him, she just stared at him.

“Why?” He sobbed, eyes staring angrily down at her.

Edelgard gagged around his solid grip, unwavering and only tightening even further, fingers sinking into the sides of her throat and pressure weighing down on her constricted windpipe. Impulsively, her legs kicked out and her hands flew to his grip, trying to loosen it.

His other hand came to join the first and he squeezed even harder. Any tighter and she was sure he’d snap her back, but rather, he kept the steady pressure instead, watching her eyes roll into the back of her head. Silver stars danced in her vision as a vignette of black curtained her eyes and she could barely make out the bright emerald blur of Byleth’s eyes.

He let go.

Choking and gasping, Edelgard wheezed for air. Her whole body lurched forward and she collapsed back, massaging her abused throat, choking on her own blood. It rolled down the back of her throat and it did nothing to ease how parched it was.

Her purple eyes were bloodshot and swimming dizzily. She was hot and cold at the same time, ears full of the sound of rain and her own blood racing through her system.

“You… almost killed me, professor.”

He was panting and staring at his hands, as if he couldn’t believe what he had almost done.

“You can’t bring yourself to kill one more student?” she jeered.

Something in Byleth finally snapped. He backhanded her as hard as he could and her whole body flinched and rolled with the force behind it. The steel of his gauntlets cut into her already battered face and she cried out in pain. He threw her onto her front and ripped up her dress, tearing easily through her soaked navy leggings and exposing the only part of her pale skin unstained and unblemished.

“Have you really… resorted to _this?_” Edelgard taunted. Byleth leaned over her body, pushing her face into the cold stone more. Her hair was coming loose from its usually elegant style, tumbling out into a mess, the silver-white strands stained crimson with her blood, his blood and everyone’s blood. From where she lay pinned to the ground, she could see the petrified, dead face of one of her soldiers. How fitting.

Byleth drew his hand back and let it crash against Edelgard’s cheek. Her whole body shook, and she could feel the cuts beginning to bleed already and she sucked on her bottom lip, hissing when her eyes fell shut. The pain… it was a different kind of pain that she was unaccustomed too. But she loved it.

“You’re heartless. You… what you’ve _done… you bitch,_” Byleth cursed and with every other word he landed another sharp blow to her exposed ass. The rain poured against her skin, washing the blood down her crack, along the pale pink folds of her pussy and down her milky thighs. She shivered in the cold.

Edelgard let out a painful scream, feeling the hot pain flourish when Byleth brutally forced a finger inside of her rosy folds. It seared like nothing she had felt before; most of the wounds she had felt were only skin deep but this, this, was on another level. It was _inside_ of her and it hurt so much she thought she might break in half.

“How do you like that? Huh? Does it fucking hurt?” Byleth swore, crushing her head into marble puddle further. Her cheekbone was scraping against the floor but it didn’t hurt nearly as much as his steel finger pulling in and out of her painfully. She was writhing and trying to crawl away from him but it just looked like she pathetically grinding against the ground. He let out a dark snicker. “You cold-hearted _slut._ You actually like this.”

The words swam through Edelgard’s head and as soon as she heard them, she knew she could deny them. Her lips parted in a tiny moan and Byleth grunted with disgust, slamming his one finger even harder inside of her, hooking it and twisting it around as much as possible. She was sure he was cutting her up on the inside with the sharp edges of his armour but she didn’t care anymore.

This newfound painful pleasure was like ecstasy and she was drowning in it; her body felt so alive, white-hot beneath her professor’s impossibly strong body. He held her to the floor and she submitted so willingly to him.

“Professor… _Byleth_…” Edelgard breathed.

His hand stilled and she whimpered. He yanked his finger out and stared at it; it was covered in rainwater, blood and some of Edelgard’s desire. She truly was a sick woman. He wiped his hand on the back of her leg and let go of her face and finally stood up, staring at her with contempt.

“I should fucking kill you,” he said to himself. Using his boot, he tilted Edelgard’s head so that their eyes met. His were still burning with rage but her amethyst orbs were clouded over and hazy, barely focusing on him. “I bet if I slit your throat here, you’d probably enjoy it.”

Edelgard smiled. Byleth kicked her head away and picked up his sword. He turned back and looked at her scarlet form, laying still atop the marble plinth and hesitated. He decided he wouldn’t kill her – he _couldn’t_ – her taunt about killing his students weighing too heavily on his mind. He had won the war but Edelgard had beaten him.


End file.
